Akatsuki Learn to Ride a bike
by HiroXK
Summary: Well how do the Akatsuki learn to ride a bike?
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki learn to ride a bike

Ch.1: What is a bike?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Deidara and Sasori were sitting under a tree minding their own business when Tobi the akatsuki's newest member came riding along on a strange looking contraption. "Sasori what in the hell is that thing Tobi is riding on." Sasori took one look at the thing and said, "I believe that is what they call a bike." Deidara still looked puzzled and said, "Tobi come here at once." Tobi rode over and said, "Do you need something Deidara-sempai?"

"Yes I want to know what in the hell are you riding."

"Tobi is riding a bike Deidara-sempai does Deidara-sama want to try?"

Deidara looked at the bike and said, "Yes now bring it here." Tobi brought Deidara the bike and said, "Tobi will teach Deidara to ride it because Tobi is a good boy."

Deidara glared at him and said, "Tobi I don't not want your help I'll will learn how to do this on my own now away with you." Tobi walked away and Deidara and Sasori examined the bike closely. Deidara got on the bike and sat on it backwards and tried to figure out how to make it go. "Um Deidara I think your sitting the wrong way." Sasori pointed out. Deidara turned around and put his hands on the handle bars and said, "Okay now what." Sasori shrugged and said, "I don't know what to do now why don't you ask Tobi he might know." Deidara turned to see Tobi standing on his left side and said, "Tobi tell me how to work this thing."

"Okay Deidara I will tell you cause Tobi is a good boy. You make the bike go by pedaling the pedals with your feet." Tobi said and pointed to the bike pedals.

Deidara began pedaling as fast as he could. He went faster and faster until suddenly he was going down a hill. "Deidara-sempai stop!" Tobi called. "How do you stop?" Deidara asked. "Use the breaks Deidara-sama use the breaks!" Tobi yelled. It was too late the bike had rolled all the way down the hill and smacked right into a tree. Deidara jumped off the bike and made a clay bird and threw it at the bike. The bike blew up and Sasori asked, "Why did you blow the bike up?"

"It was a stupid bike." Tobi pat Deidara's head and said, "Its okay Deidara-sempai." Deidara smacked Tobi's hand and said, "Don't touch me Tobi."


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Learn to ride a bike

Ch.2: Kisame teach me how to ride this thing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

After Deidara blew up his first bike Tobi decided that he would get a new one. When he got a new one he rode it past Kisame and Itachi. "What in the hell is that thing Tobi is riding on?" Itachi asked Kisame. Kisame looked at the bike and said, "It's a bike Itachi-sama."

"Well tell Tobi to bring it here I want to ride it."

"Tobi come here and bring us the bike Itachi wants to ride it." Kisame yelled. Tobi brought the bike over and said, "I could teach you how to ride it if you want Itachi-sempai."

"No that's okay Tobi I'll learn how to do it myself you umm…go find Deidara." When Tobi went away Itachi got on the bike and said, "Kisame teach me how to ride this thing." Kisame examined the bike for a few seconds and said, "Um…sorry Itachi but I don't know what to do now." Itachi put his hand on his forehead and said, "You're hopeless Kisame. Completely hopeless." Kisame looked at the bike once more and said, "I believe if I watched Tobi correctly he was using his feet to move those things down there." Itachi looked down and said, "Okay I'll give that a try."

He began to pedaling the pedals until he started making the bike go faster and faster. "Slow down Itachi!" Kisame called and chased after the bike. "I can't stop this damn thing!" Itachi called. "Hold on Itachi I'll stop it!" Kisame pulled out his sword and slashed the bike to pieces. "If I didn't stop the bike you would have smacked into that wall."

"Well thanks for helping me Kisame. Come on let's leave the bike here and think of a plan to kill Sasuke."

Tobi returned only to find that his bike was ruined again. _"My bike…" _


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: My…Bike got eaten by Zetsu….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

After Kisame had destroyed his last bike Tobi got another bike yet again. Deidara rolled his eyes as Tobi rode past him. "Stupid Tobi why can't you get rid of that stupid thing?" he called out. "Because Tobi likes his bike Deidara-sama." Deidara rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." Tobi rode his bike past Zetsu. Zetsu was fascinated by this strange thing Tobi was riding on. "Tobi bring that thing over here and tell what it is." he called. Tobi rode over to Zetsu got off the bike and said, "This is called a bike Zetsu-sama."

"I see. Do you mind if I try to ride it." Tobi thought for a moment and said, "Not at all Zetsu-sama." Tobi got off the bike and Zetsu examined it.

_ "It looks dangerous."_ the white half of his face thought. "_So what Tobi said we could try it out. And if we get hurt while using it we'll destroy it_." the black half of his face pointed out. _"Good point." _Zetsu got on the bike and sat there expecting it to move just like Deidara had. "Umm…Tobi how do you make it move?" Tobi clapped his hands together and said, "All you got to do to make the bike move is pedal the pedals with your feet."

"Um where are these pedals?" Tobi pointed to the pedals and Zetsu began to move his feet. The bike began to move and for a while Zetsu was doing jut fine. _"This isn't so bad I actually like this thing called a bike." _the white half of his face thought. _"You idiot watch where your going we're about to go right into that river up ahead." _

"_What river?"_ The next thing Zetsu knew he was all wet and had somehow managed to ride the bike right into the river. Zetsu got off of the bike pulled it out of the water and set it on the ground. "WHY YOU STUPID BIKE!" Zetsu's Venus fly trap like extensions extended out toward the bike and the next thing Tobi knew the bike was swallowed in one gulp. Tobi walked sadly over to Zetsu and said, "You ate my bike…"

"Serves it right." Zetsu walked away leaving Tobi alone and without a bike to ride again.


End file.
